1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of paintball marker accessories. In particular, the present invention relates specifically to a paintball marker sight.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, sight devices are used to increase accuracy of shooting. Patents and patent publications disclosing information relevant to sights and paintball sights include U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,461, issued to Thomas on Jul. 30, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,339, issued to Steck on Oct. 24, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,046, issued to Burris on Jul. 5, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,916, issued to Vogl et al. on Jun. 3, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,159, issued to Cannon on Sep. 22, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,450, issued to Ekstrand on Feb. 20, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,782, issued to Watson on Sep. 18, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,754, issued to Otteman et al. on Oct. 2, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,497, issued to Adda on Sep. 3, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,026, issued to Uppiano et al. on Jan. 21, 2003; United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0066950, published for Yu on Mar. 31, 2005. Each of these patents are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,461, issued to Thomas on Jul. 30, 1968 entitled Reticle Construction. The abstract provides the following information. A reticle having a cored wire wherein the cover for the core is reduced or the core expose at a central portion thus to create the effect of a tapered reticle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,046, issued to Burris on Jul. 5, 1977 entitled Riflescope Reticle. The abstract provides the following information. This invention relates to a reticle for riflescopes and the like having crossed filaments defining the aiming reference, the center sections of such wires being flattened in a direction parallel to the viewing axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,916, issued to Vogl et al. on Jun. 3, 1980 entitled Artillery Collimator Symbol Plate. The abstract provides the following information. A symbol plate for an artillery collimator and an artillery gun sight has a vertical center line across the plate and symbols arranged in a row symmetrically in relation to the center line. The symbols are formed of digits which are arranged to indicate numeral values proportionally variable with the distance to the center line, the digits being arranged with opposite inclination on opposite sides of the center line.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,497, issued to Adda on Sep. 3, 2002 entitled Optical Sighting System. The abstract provides the following information. An optical sighting system includes at least one optical channel with which there is associated at least one reticle. The reticle includes at least one mark which demarcates a blind spot, which is visible to an observer using the optical sighing system and which is centered approximately about a centering point that is situated substantially at a distance which is representative of a sighting angle of between 13. degree. and 18. degree., with respect to a predetermined direction of observation along a first direction. This first direction is representative on the optical sighting system of the direction passing substantially by the centers of the eyes of an observer who is using the optical sighting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,339, issued to Steck on Oct. 24, 1972 entitled Gun Sight. The abstract provides the following information. A sight for use with a firearm which sight includes a fluorescent reticle mounted in a holder which also carries a collimating lens operative to direct the image of the reticle along parallel lines to the eye of the shooter. The sight is sufficiently small, and is designed for use at a distance of three to four feet from the eye of the shooter so as to obscure very little of the image of the target from the field of vision of the shooter's eye, thereby permitting a shooter to use the sight with either one eye or two eyes open.
Thus, it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved sight for use with a paintball gun is needed to overcome these limitations.